Nancy and Tina's Special Moment
by cameronmyers702
Summary: Nancy and Tina have a special moment together for the first time.


Synopsis: Nancy and Tina decide to have sex for the first time.

Tina was lying on her bed in her room, flat on her stomach and legs crossed behind her. She rested her head on her hand as she thought about person she had fallen in love with since the first day she met her.

She grinned and sighed at the thought of Nancy. She was so beautiful; no one could really deny that. But, even after two months daiting, she could hardly believe any of this was real. It was all too... perfect.

"Almost as if it wasn't real"

She sighed and brushed the idea away. It was real, she knew it. She felt it. And of course she did have love for Nancy returned otherwise she wouldn't be drooling all over her pillow at the moment and if she was being honest to herself, this was definitely the happiest she had ever been in her life.

With another joyful sigh, Tina rolled over, lying on her back and folding her arms behind her head. "Nancy... I love you." she whispered to herself.

Suddenly there was a knock at the door. "What? You do?"

"Nancy?" Tina asked "What are you doing in here?"

"I just wanted to come over," Nancy said.

Tina rolled her eyes in mock annoyance knowing very well her girlfriend wouldn't see it.

"Come on in, Nancy!"

The door slowly pushed open and Nancy entered the room-she smiled as she walked over to Tina's bed. "How are you doing?" she asked, smiling.

"I'm good, what about you? Tina asked, scooting over to give her a spot on the bed next to her.

"I'm good, too" She sat down in the empty spot, smiling in good spirits as she did.

She sat with her legs together and hands in her lap, looking over at her lover with plenty of affection, but turning a slight pink as she continued looking the gorgeous girl in front of her up and down.

"So, what brings you here?"

"I need a reason to be here?" Nancy asked in alarm.

Tina chuckled a little, "No, Nancy, you don't-I'm just asking, I call it curiosity"

"Oh."

"Yeah, oh."

The brunette looked as if she were about to say something, but she looked away, blushing right about now.

"Uh, Nancy? Something wrong?" Tina asked as she put a hand on her back, rubbing slowly up and down to comfort her.

"Oh, no, it is nothing..."

Tina bent over to look her in the eyes, saying, "Sure doesn't look like 'nothing.' Come on, what's really wrong?" Tina asked Nancy. She leaned back up, followed by Nancy. "Trust me, I've kept my crush on you for over a year, and it pretty much sucked." The two giggled at the comment, followed by a short sigh from Nancy as she looked towards the ground, twiddling her thumbs.

"Well... I'm not sure what to say, really..." She looked back up at Tina, her eyes showing curiosity more than anything. "Do you ever feel..." She began to look away again.

"Feel what?"

"...urges?"

Tina's head raised a little, an eyebrow rising up as well in question. "Urges? Like what?"

Nancy shrugged. "I do not know... Like when we kissed... I do not know what, but I felt something..."

Tina's eyes widened in realization, she perfectly understood what Nancy didn't.

Though she had never thought Nancy would be this way-nor herself before three months ago. "Like... all the way down there?" She nodded down towards her waist.

"Well, yeah. I got... uh... warm. I'm not sure what it meant..."

Nancy had no idea what to say. She knew Nancy was a bit too innocent for her age, but not to her own body. Even she herself knew what that meant when she was younger, and definitely knew what it meant now. Boy, she must've been really sheltered as a child.

"Well, um..." She stuttered to say anything. What was she to do? Should she tell her, or blow it off as nothing? She definitely wasn't a slut or anything, but still... She had to admit, she sure didn't mind the thought of getting in bed with her... She went red in the face just thinking about it.

"What? What does it mean?" Nancy asked at her lover, rubbing her cheek, begging her to tell her. "Please tell me."

Tina took a deep breath and finally spoke up. "That little sensation... That means that, well..." She wasn't sure how to explain it. "It means that you're turned on."

Nancy cocked her head to the side."Turned on?... I'm not sure I…"

What she was going to say never left her lips since she apparently got n epiphany. "Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh"

Tina awkwardly nods her head.

"Are you okay if we have sex, Nancy?" She asked her. "Well, the real the real question is, Tina, are you okay with this?"

Tina kissed Nancy on the lips. "Yes, I am okay with this, and I would love to do this." Tina.

"Okay," Nancy said, smiling, kissing Kristen back on the lips.

Tina really wanted to be fucked by Nancy tonight. Tina wondered what it would be like if the 2 of them were completely naked, touching each other with their bare skin. "But I thought only a boy and a girl could make babies."

Tina looked at her girlfriend, and she loved Nancy more than anything.

"Well, Nancy, you're right."

"But it's about pleasure, too." Nancy couldn't believe these words were actually coming out of her mouth. It was so foreign to her; she hardly even knew the feeling. She had masturbated once, but it was mainly out of pure curiosity, not the want or need to do so. Yeah, it felt good, she admitted, but she had no clue what she would do with another female. And the fact that the girl next to her was even more clueless than her sure didn't help at all.

"Well," Tina began to say, "do you think that maybe you could show me how to have sex?" She blushed and looked up at Nancy , who was just as red as her looking back.

"I, uh... We should probably learn together." Nancy gave a long sigh, then continued.

"I am going to enjoy this moment tonight!" She told Tina. "This is going to be very special for us. But could you lock the door, please? I don't want my mom coming in and seeing us naked." Tina asked. "Sure," Nancy said, locking it and walking back to the bed, next to Tina.

"So, who goes first?" Nancy asked her girlfriend."

"Huh?" Tina asked.

"Who gets naked first?"

"I don't know," Kristen said.

"Would you like me to undress you, Tina?" Nancy asked her girlfriend.

"I would, Nancy," she told her, smiling.

Nancy started kissing Tina from the lips all the way to the neck down. She lifted up her shirt over her belly button a little bit, letting Nancy blow a raspberry right. Tina moaned with a sigh, Nancy beginning to pull up Tina's shirt with ease. It was now off.

Slowly she felt up Tina's soft, warm, tan back and found the buckle of her bra, unsnapped it, and began to let it fall around her shoulders. The blonde moved her arms around to shake it off, revealing her well-sized boobs to the world.

"You look good when you're topless, Tina," Kristen said, kissing Nancy on the lips. "Thank you, Nancy." Tina told her, kissing her back. Tina kissed Nancy on the cheek, on the forehead, and everywhere that wasn't covered with clothing. Nancy broke the kiss and straddled the pale teen, her knees on either side of her and her waist at the top of her thighs. "Do you mind if I take a picture of your boobs? I really want to look at it and masturbate to it when you're not here. When you're here next week, I want you to take off your shirt right in front of me and unclasp your bra and masturbate right in front of you for about 8 minutes and 8 seconds. I want you to be half-naked, not completely naked. Are you okay with that?" Nancy asked Tina. "Yes, I am okay with it. I will be half-naked, and you can take a picture right now," Tina said, smiling. Nancy took a picture of Tina's boobs. She completed a new scrapbook album called "Me and Tina having Sex." She put the camera to the side. Nancy cupped a boob with her right hand and put her mouth to it, lightly licking on the nipple with tender care.

Tina began to moan softly as Nancy

put her lips around her soft nipple, sucking softly and feeling it harden beneath her tongue. She then moved to the other lump of womanhood and repeated the process, getting another soft moan in response.

She continued to move from side to side, handling each boob with the utmost care. Finally she moved her way up her lover's chest, trailing light kisses up along her collarbone and making her way onto her neck where she sucked it gently. She began to lap at it slowly with her tongue, not quite sure if what she was doing was really working or not. She glanced up at her girlfriend's face, completely relaxed with her jaw slightly agape and moans coming out. She supposed what she was doing was working, so she continued to suck on her baby-soft neck, sucking more and more forcefully as she continued.

"Nancy-" Tina pleaded, "I am getting that warm sensation again-"

The brunette looked up at her puzzled for a second then smiling slyly. "Oh, right, sorry." She moved her way down to Tina's waist. "Tina just lay on your back," Nancy told Tina. Tina did as she was silently told and laid back, pulling her hips above the bed by a few inches to help Nancy do what she was planning.

Nancy licked her lips as she slowly slid a finger down under the waistband of her panties, grabbing her skirt with the rest of either of her hands. She then slid the skirt down her lover's soft tan legs, pulling them over her violet high heels and finally tossing them off the bed. Tina blushed as deep a red as her womanhood lie fully exposed, the cool air brushing against it pleasingly.

The young Nancy was gazing at what was in front of her in awe.

"That is the cutest naked body I've ever seen," Nancy said.

"Thanks, Nancy, you look cute, too," Tina said, Nancy leaning down to kiss a completely naked Tina. They stopped kissing.

"I can't believe I'm about to do this- " she thought to herself in mild excitement. "I'm really doing this!" Finally she pushed the tip of her index finger against the lips of her pussy, rubbing along them gently, teasing her. She then slowly weaved it inside her, receiving a small groan in response. She pushed it in deeper, then took it out, only to follow up and push it back in. She went faster with each thrust, soon pushing it in at a regular pace.

Tina's moaning began to grow as she let her head tilt back, letting the pleasure fill her up to the brim. Nancy kept up the pace, now trying to fit a second finger in as well. Tina groaned as she did, making her girlfriend pick up the pace. Now both fingers shoved in and out of her lover's vagina, feeling the pressure of her virgin folds press against them. The moisture inside helped as a lubricant, allowing Nancy to fit the full length of both fingers push their way inside, finding the sweet spot- her clit. She pressed up against the little nub with her middle finger, making skin crawl in wild sensation as she grabbed the sheets on either side of her.

Knowing she'd done well, Nancy took her fingers out, slowly licking them clean and savoring the taste of

her obsession's womanhood.

Tina's head shot up. "We are not done yet, are we?" she said breathlessly, feeling as if she wasn't finished yet.

"Not even close," Nancy said with a smirk. Tina smiled sweetly back at her and leaned back onto the bed, closing her eyes and waiting for what she was going to do next.

Nancy put a hand on the inside of either of the pale teen's thighs and spread them apart even wider, opening up her pussy lips a little more. Hesitantly she leaned her head in towards it, knowing perfectly well what she was about to do.

Finally her lips reached Tina's pussy lips, brushing them gently and sending a pleasurable tingle running through the excited girl's body. Her breath rushed against her awaiting vagina, sending even more unbearable vibes through her.

She wanted to scream, "Get on with it," but she let her pleaser take her time. At least she poked her sweet pink tongue out, squeezing inside her lover's tight pussy lips. Tina moaned yet again sure pleasure as she thrust her tongue in deeper, wiggling it around and massaging each and every fold of her womanhood.

She then shoved even deeper, bringing in her lips as well as she unrelentingly stroked the walls of her hot wet vagina. She tried to even squeeze her nose in, adoring the sweet aroma of her lover's womanly juices. Tina began to wiggle around, bucking her hips into Nancy's face and starting to thrust up and down in a humping motion. Nancy knew she was coming close. She grabbed either cheek of her tight ass with a hand, squeezing firmly and pulling her face in as deep as it would go. Tina moaned and yelled in pure ecstasy, trying hard to rub her own breasts with flailing arms.

"Nancy!" She screamed. "I feel... I feel like... Oooohh!"

She finally came as she rammed her hips into Nancy's receiving face, her hot cum flowing onto it like a rushing river. Nancy closed her eyes and took it, feeling the sweet warm cum run down her cheeks and even in her mouth. Finally she lifted her face from Tina's vagina, licking around her lips and savoring the taste of the remnants of her girlfriend's pleasure.

She wiped the rest off with one hand and began to lick it up as well. She smiled intently as she watched her lover lay almost motionless, arms and legs limp and dead. As she lied there, slowly regaining her energy, Nancy began to unclothe herself.

"Oh my Gosh..." Tina gasped. "That was nice..." she slowly sat up, watching as Nancy lifted her shirt off of her and began working on her bra.

"Glad you enjoyed it"

"I did, Nancy, I did… thank you"

"Just doing the girlfriend job"

Tina got to her knees and leaned over towards the girl who gave her such a great time with a loving expression written all over her sweet pale face. "Is it my turn now?" Tina asked Nancy.

"Just about, as soon as I'm naked," Nancy said, both girls smiling.

Nancy's shirt was already off. She was hurrying up getting her bra off. "Why don't you let me help you with that?" She asked Nancy. "Oh, thanks, Tina." Nancy said. "You're very welcome, Nancy," Tina said. She unclasped Nancy's bra. She threw it on the floor. She then, with the help of Tina's hands, slid her pants and black panties down her slender white legs, finally taking them off completely and tossing them to the ground with all the others."Didn't know you had blue panties." Tina commented as she flung the black panties and shirt off the edge of the bed. She took off Nancy's shoes and socks for her.

Then two immediately locked lips, engaging in a deep French kiss once again.

"Can I take a picture of your boobs, too, for our scrapbook? And can I masturbate to you half-naked next week, too?" Tina asked, smiling. "Yes, you can do both of those things," Nancy said, Tina taking the camera and taking a picture of Nancy's boobs. Nancy took a picture of Tina's clit. Tina took a picture of their completely naked bodies together. She took a picture of Nancy's butt. They took all the pictures and put them in the scrap book. Tina put the scrap book and the camera under her bed, where no one, not even her mom, would find it.

Nancy wrapped her arms around Tina's neck, closing her eyes and engaging in the war their tongues fought, wrestling around with Tina's soft wet tongue invading her mouth.

The blonde leaned completely into her girlfriend, pressing their boobs against one another and rocking back and forth slightly. Both girls cooed softly into one another's mouth, enjoying every second of their time together. Both of them had wanted this for a while, and now... There was no way to describe it. Whatever heaven was like, this had to be it.

At last Tina broke the kiss, panting for breath as she sputtered out, "Can I have my turn now?"

Nancy, also gasping for a little air, gave a sly grin and answered, "No, I have a better idea." She then raised herself up to a sitting position, her medium-sized boobs bobbing up and down a bit. She then leaned to her side and spread her legs, exposing her bare pussy to her lover in front of her. "I just wanna see if this works. Come up and do the same between my legs."

Nancy looked at what she was doing for a moment

then got it. She leaned to the opposite side and spread her legs as well; some of her cum from her previous pleasing was still present around her lips. She scooted up to meet Tina's pussy lips with hers, letting them brush against each other for a moment. Both gave a small and eager "Mmm;" both were ready to go.

Nancy started by pushing her hips into Tina's, thrusting her womanhood against hers. Both teen girls moaned softly as she brought her torso back and pushed again, repeating the process over and over, increasing speed each time.

Nancy grabbed her bed sheets tight as she moaned louder with each thrust, closing her eyes tight and pressing on. Tina eventually added effort as well, moaning just as loud as her lover. The two pressed their hot wet opening against one another time and time again, finding a rhythm and increasing speed.

"Oooohh, this feels soooo good!" Nancy groaned, her hips bucking and boobs bobbing as if she were riding a bronco.

"Mmmmm," Nancy answered.

They continued to shove their pussies together, now hearing a squishing noise from the juices they produced as they persisted. They now banged their hips against one another relentlessly, both girls clutching the sheets beneath them for dear life. Again and again, over and over they bashed together like rams butting heads, neither stopping nor even thinking of doing so. The ecstasy it brought them was almost unbearable as each of the girls came closer and closer to climax, almost reaching the top of the mountain.

"Tina!"

"Nancy!"

Both screamed each other's name as they slammed their pussies against each other as hard and fast as they possibly could, both finally cumming right on cue. Their feminine juices mixed in one another's openings like the love they shared, each sharing the bliss and ecstasy they brought one another. The pleasure, the excitement, everything intertwined into what became a seventh heaven to them, their love finally reaching its climax. As the last drops of their cum seeped out, they both slowed down and collapsed onto the bed, their pussy lips still rubbing against each other.

They were done with the pussy rubbing.

"Tina, I would like to try one more thing. Something call face sitting," Nancy said.

"Okay, let's do it, then," said Tina. Tina got on Nancy's naked body. Tina was licking Nancy's clit, and Nancy was licking Tina's anus. "Fuck!" Said Nancy. They were both screaming and moaning with pleasure. Nancy got on Tina and she was licking Tina's clit, Tina licking Nancy's anus. Tina was stroking Nancy's butt cheeks as hard as she could, both of them covered in sweat.

Nancy, breathing as hard as a marathon runner, struggled to push herself up with what energy she had left. She pulled her tongue away from Tina's clit and slowly crawled over to her side. The collapsed brunette slowly brought her legs together as her lover laid down next to her, wrapping one arm around her soft, slender body and resting her head on her shoulder.

"That... was… wonderful," Nancy struggled to get out above her heavy breathing.

They were both smiling at each other.

Tina smelled her lover's soft skin, giving a sigh at the aroma and responding, "You were wonderful. Thank you..." She slowly looked her up and down again from where she was and added, "My God, how did I get so lucky?"

"Lucky?" Nancy giggled. "I think I am the lucky one here."

"No, anyone who even has a chance to know a girl like you is lucky," she shot back, smiling as she did. Nancy decided not to argue and laid her head against Tina's, both girls slowly falling asleep as they thought of three final words to each other.

"I love you, Nancy."

"I love you, too, Tina."

The End


End file.
